Distorted Video Experiment
Introduction Hello, this may not be what you think it might be. To start off, this is about me and my friend's Youtube account, ChillBread535. Me and my friend decided to look over all of our videos we took together recently, and in all of our videos, we either saw a slight moment of static in the footage, strange forms in the distance, or distortion, usually in the right side of the screen. Every single one of them had this. More so our video "Flashlight Tag!" that we filmed with 6 of our friends in the fall that lasted around 3 hours until midnight. At 6:17 into the video, there was severe static that lasted until 6:20. Experimenting Now, me and the group from "Flashlight Tag!" decided to film us walking through the woods. We thought that in the darkness, it happened more often. So we decided to go out with a video camera, an iPhone and those voice recorders use in those paranormal place investigating shows like Ghost Adventures that allow us to hear ghost reponses, all bought for really cheap on this site called LOLBuy.com. (The whole set costed like 100$ in total.) ''I logged the time we went out and time we came back. We went out at 10:30 PM and '''just' ''got back at 12:36 AM. The Upload (Skippable, it's just additional stuffs) 12:37 AM Alright, we started uploading the video to our computer. Might take a while. After all it does last around 2 hours. I'm going to check in 5 minutes and see what percentage is uploaded. If it's no more than 10%, me and the crew are going to get some slurpees at seven eleven. 12:45 AM It's 7% done, after five minutes. Me and the crew are heading for seven eleven. 1:27 AM Holy crap! My car didn't start for the longest time! It's a brand new Cadillac XTS! Why didn't it start at seven eleven? Alright, damn. The video is 87% done. I will post again when it's done. 1:29 AM Wow, the last 13% went by fast. Were going to review the footage Reviewing I will post when there is a strange occurence in the video. 0:03: Video First three seconds were static. Quite strange because that's when I yelled "''DARK ''FOREST, YOU THINK YOU SO SCARYYYY???" Quoted word for word. Nothing's come up on the recorder thingy which I found out was an EVP Device. 0:26: Video & EVP A strange darkened figure-looking whatever-it-is was spotted by my friend Mason. At the time, Mason was flicking off a low branch that scratched his calf. We also caught gibberish on EVP. "Ehhhhckscyuuuuuuz dehhhh foeeeeeeeerrrrrssttttt..." 1:46: Video More static. Nothing really muc- woah hey! The video just cut back to a photo that I took 6 months ago of my pet chinchilla named Homie! Talking about Homie, he's sleeping in my arms. 13:13: Into the video, pausing. What the shit... someone just rang our doorbell. I paused the video. It's so damn early for christs sake. Matthew is going to check to see who's there... huh, he just muttered "damn kids screwing around" and shut the door. I don't need to post what must've happened because we all know. Just about to unpause the recording, heard something falling upstairs. Me and Matt (Matthew) are going to check. I'm leaving it to Joey to post what happens in the video while I'm gone. Hello Joey here, I'm going to unpause the video... wait. Nooooo waaaayyyyyy...! The computer froze. But, no, wait a minute? I wouldn't be typing this if... hmmmm the video must've crashed. Oh hey, I just noticed a slight distortion in the far left side of the screen. Wait a minute.. aha, the video is playing. 1:28:04: Into the video, pausing. Everything's working out fine. I think the rest of the video is okay. 1:59:59: Video AHHH SHIT! The part where Ray turns around to tell us goodnight to end off the video at 2:00:02... his face for a slight second, was disturbing... I couldn't see all the details since I tried going back to that part in the video but it wouldn't repeat itself... lemme tell you all I saw. His pupils were smaller and inhuman... when he speaked, we could see sharp bloody teeth sticking out. That's all I saw. 2:00:02: End of video. Well that was... fun. Sorry I forgot to mention earlier that me and Matt are back. Homie's bag of food dropped on the floor... that's all. The Following Days (Upon Watching Our Video) First Day Ray told us he had a slight pain in his teeth. We checked his pupils just in case... no change. Joey said he was feeling as if he was getting stalked by something. He also claims to have seen something relatable to darkened figure in the video. The rest of us including I claimed that our doorbells were going off and no one was there. Second Day Ray strangely now has buck teeth. Pupils have gotten a bit smaller. Joey claimed he couldn't sleep and said "He's always watching me". I checked the door again when the doorbell went off. I swear I saw something. Third Day No sign of Ray. Joey now sleeps at my house with the rest of the group. 'Fourth Day''' Me and the group are watching the news. It says someone in Bukkley Forest, which is the forest we ventured in, was killed by being jabbed with some sort of claw or large tooth. No suspect found. Fifth Day The whole group including I are getting an urge to go to the forest. I think we should soon. Sixth Day The urge to go to the forest has turned into an extreme urge to give ourselves up to the forest. Going tomorrow. Seventh Day At the forest... oh forest take me. Wait, Ray? HE LOOKS LIKE THE RAY FROM THE VIDEO!!! PUBLISH THIS QUICK! AHHHHHHH None of this information is true to my knowledge. As far as I know, there is no LOLBuy.com nor a Bukkley Forest. If you want to make a youtube video about this go ahead. Category:Diary/Journal